universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Lawl Z
Super Smash Bros. Lawl Z is a Lawl spinoff made by DunkelBeast (me) Characters ( + means unlockable, ^ means joke, and $ means DLC) UPDATE! (12-11-2017) New characters have been added! * Microsoft Sam (Microsoft) (+) * Pannenkoek2012 (0.5x A Presses) ($) * Bill Wurtz (Bill Wurtz) (+) * Awesome Scout (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Heavy (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Soldier (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Demoman (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Medic (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Pyro (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Sniper (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Engineer (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Spy (Awesome Team Fortress 2) * Awesome Merasmus (Awesome Team Fortress 2) (+) * Motu (Motu and Patlu) ($) * Patlu (Motu and Patlu) ($) * Vinny (Vinesauce) (+) * Joel (Vinesauce) (+) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) (+) * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Koopa (A Koopa's Revenge) * Goomba (A Koopa's Revenge) * Shy Guy (A Koopa's Revenge) UPDATE YET AGAIN! (13-11-2017) New characters have been added! * Ruby Rube (^) * Sportacus (+) * Stephanie * Misha (Misha) (+^) * Toon Jesse (If Minecraft: Story Mode Was Realistic) ($) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) ($) * Alex Browning (Final Destination) ($) * Kimberly Corman (Final Destination 2) ($) * Wendy Christensen (Final Destination 3) ($) * Nick O'Bannon (The Final Destination) ($) * Sam Lawton (Final Destination 5) ($) * Luke (SMG4) ($) * Kevin (SMG4) ($+) * Chester Bennington (Linkin Park) (+) * Paul Walker (The Fast And The Furious) ($) * Microsoft Mike (Microsoft) (+) * Shaq (Space Jam) (+) * Big Shaq (The Ting Goes Skraa) (+) * Bob Ross (The Joy Of Painting (+) * Akira (Live A Live) * Junpei (Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors) ($) * Toon Springtrap (S.A.M) ($) * Toon Mangle (S.A.M) ($) * Sule (Opera Van Java) (+) * Stalin (World War) (+) * Batiatus (Spartacus) ($) * Spartacus (Spartacus) ($+) * Quasimodo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) ($) * Mrs. Cophey (Riddle School) (+) * Gordon Ramsay (Kitchen Nightmare) (+) * Bob The Builder (Bob The Builder) (+) * Bob (Bob's Burgers) ($) * Robyn Starling (Tom And Jerry: The Movie) (+) * Blobbles (Blobbles) ($) * Larry (Pain On The Brain 3) ($) * Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) * Deimos (Madness Combat) * Sanford (Madness Combat) * Jesus (Madness Combat) (+) * Tricky (Madness Combat) (+) * The Auditor (Madness Combat) ($) * Jemma (DanTDM) (+) * Coach Z (Homestar Runner) (+) * Donald Trump (Politician) ($) * Hillary Clinton (Politician) ($) * Dr. Zomboss (Plants Vs. Zombies) ($) * Joe (Beat The Boss) (+) * Buddyman (Buddyman) (+) * Doll (Mutilate A Ragdoll) (+) YET ANOTHER UPDATE! (18-11-2017) yay more characters are you excited imsoboredrightnow * IDubbbz (IDubbbz) * Content Cop (IDubbbz) * Cappy (Super Mario Odyssey) * Infinite (Sonic Forces) * Vincent (Ups Salah) * Toon Ryu (Street Fighter) * Mephiles (Sonic 2006) * Stickman (Draw-a-Stickman EPIC) * Daniel (MUGEN) * Phineas (Phineas And Ferb) * Ferb (Phineas And Ferb) * Kanna (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Dio (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) * Archo (Undercook) * Pico (Newgrounds) * Coldsteel The Hedgehog (Sonic OCs) * Purple Shirted Eye Stabber (Cyanide and Happiness) * Red Dick (The Filthy Frank Show) * Tails Doll (Sonic.exe) * Sr Pelo (Sr Pelo) * Chris Torndyke (Sonic X) * Fix-It-Felix (Wreck-it-Ralph) # SMG4 * SMG4 * Retarded Mario * SMG3 (+) * Fishy Boopkins (+) * Bob * Gay Bowser (+) * Shy Guy ($) 2. The Filthy Frank Show * Filthy Frank * Pink Guy * Safari Man (+) * Chin Chin (+) 3. Riddle School * Phil Eggtree * Smiley Sundae (+) * Diz (+) * Phred Whistler (+) * Zack Kelvin ($) 4. DanTDM * Dan Middleton * Dr. Trayaurus (+) 5.Jacksepticeye * Jacksepticeye 6. JzBoy Animations * Blackguy * Mermutany (+) * Koonboat (+) * Navashark (+) * Meena ($) 7. Petscop * Newmaker 8. Minecraft: Story Mode * Jesse * Ivor (+) * Petra (+) * Lukas ($) 9. Team 10 * Jake Paul (+) * Logan Paul (+) * Nick Crompton ($) 10. Mario: The Music Box * Mario * Riba (+) * Alice ($) 11. Dog Of Wisdom * Dog ($+) * Dog Of Wisdom ($) 12. Uninstal Systems Ltd. * Protegent Antivirus ($+) 13. GTA San Andreas * Big Smoke ($) * CJ ($) * Ryder ($+) 14. MattShea * MattShea (+) 15. PopularMMOS * Pat (+) * Jen (+) 16. 8-Bit Gaming * Ryan * Bazamalam ($) 17. Dorkly * Sonic (+) * Mario (+) 18. Sonic.exe * Sonic.exe (+) * Sally.exe ($+) 19. Dan and Phil * Danisonfire (+) * Awesomephil (+) 20. Anak Langit * Boy (+) 21. Upin dan Ipin * Upin (+) * Ipin (+) * Kak Ros ($+) 22. Super Smash Bros. For Wii U * Guidance Palutena (+) 23. Fox Eye * Margaret ($+) * Miyo ($) * Marie ($) 24. GTA V * Franklin * Michael * Trevor 25. Theodd1sout * James (+) 26. Dumb Ways To Die * Loopy (+) 27. Eddsworld * Future Edd (+) * Tord ($+) 28. Super Dede * Super Dede 29. Cancer * FnafLover2008 ($^) 30. The Walking Dead: The Game * Lee (+) * Clementine * Kenny (+) 31. South Park: The Fractured But Whole * Buttlord (+) * The Coon ($) * Mysterion ($+) 32. Irony * Meme Man (+) * Orang ($) 33. Slendytubbies * White Tubby * Tinky Winky (+) * Po ($) 34. Psycho Series * Psycho Kid (+) 35. The Dunkelverse * DunkelBeast (+) Stages * Bob-Omb Battlefield * Chin Chin's Realm * Elementary School * Dr. Trayaurus's Lab * The Gift Plane * Endercon * Train Station * Diz's Airship (+) * South Park (+) * YouTube Assist Characters * Toad * Salamander Man * 5 * Craig the Mailman * Robin (pixlbit) * Krebs * Randice Trivia * This is the first lawl spinoff to include Indonesian characters. * This is also the first lawl spinoff to include a LOT of characters. Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:SMG4 Category:TVFilthyFrank Category:Riddle School Category:TheDiamondMinecart // DanTDM Category:Jacksepticeye Played Category:Jacksepticeye Category:JzBoy Animations Category:Petscop Category:Minecraft: Story Mode Category:MattShea Category:8-Bit Gaming Category:Eddsworld Category:Team 10 Category:Protegent Category:South Park